Weslie
Weslie (Chinese: 喜羊羊) is the protagonist of the Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf series. Appearance Weslie is a goat with white fleece, black eyes and a curly quiff. He wears a blue ribbon around his neck with a golden bell. He wears blue and white shoes. Personality Weslie was kind of impatient and naughty at first. But he is naturally kind, intelligent and courageous. He never loses heart in difficulties; instead, he is always optimistic, strong-minded, observant and calm. He is the often the first to detect danger and see through Wolffy's tricks, and he can always take quick action controlling the overall situation. Weslie is friendly and forgiving. He helps the weak and forgives bad ones with kindness. And he is willing to make friends with anyone, kind or bad. Sometimes he is a little proud. He has a sense of the whole case with strong responsibility. Background Most of his history is unknown. It's mentioned in Moon Castle: The Space Adventure that he is Smarc and Lily's son. When he was young, his parents were determined to save the Moon and asked the Village Chief of the Goat Village, Slowy, to raise him. He spent his childhood with his peer kids in the Goat Village. He is a student as well as an assistant of Slowy's. In earlier works, he dances and jumps coming up with ideas. Chronology Childhood Little_Weslie_playing_with_a_ball.jpg|Little Weslie playing with a ball Little Weslie gets bell.png|Weslie getting his bell from Smarc Little Weslie playing football.jpg|Weslie playing football with Paddi Weslie's bell is from his father, Smarc, when he was youngMentioned in Adventures in the Primitive World episode 17, Jingle Bell.. His parents left Weslie to the Chief, Slowy after they received an SOS message from the Moon.Mentioned in Moon Castle: The Space Adventure. He has been good friends with Paddi since he was young. Once they played football together, Weslie fell off a cliff accidentally and was saved by Paddi. Weslie made the Hero Medal using a biscuit tin cover for Paddi.Mentioned in Amazing Pleasant Goat. He has saved Yang Guoguo bravely from a wolf's trip. Yang Guoguo has given a water gun to him.Mentioned in Mighty Little Defenders. In Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf Weslie is a little goat living in the Goat Village, which is always invaded by the wolves. Weslie is so smart that he is always the first to detect danger and see through Wolffy's tricks. He can always come up with good ideas in the face of danger, but sometimes hurts Wolffy too much. He has beaten Wolffy many times in this season. At the same time, he is an assistant of the Village Chief, Slowy. He sometimes plays pranks, like laying bombs everywhere, making other goats get mad at him. In Episode 180, he gets his pet named Xixi, a bouncing horse, from Slowy's egg. In Great War in the Bizarre World Along with others, Weslie gets into the Bizarre World by accident. There along with other goats, he knows White Handsomey and set out for the Light Item, which can beat the demon in the world, Black Handsomey. They travel the Bee Kingdom, the Frog Kingdom, the Rabbit Kingdom and so on, fighting against Black Handsomey. Finally with the assistance of Wolffy they make Black Handsomey a good egg, clarify the World and return the Green Green Grassland. However, Wolffy who owns Black Handsomey's ability want to catch goats, but Weslie fools him giving out his ability to all the animals on the Grassland. In Pleasant Goat Sports Game As a player on the Sheep Team, Weslie takes part in many games during the 125th Goat Sports Games. He wins the champions of 3000m Steeplechase and Men's decathlon the long jump and high jump. During the Sports Game, Weslie also develops friendship with Ben Yangyang from the Tibetan Antelope Team. In Super Adventure Slowy's snail is ill, which worries Slowy a lot. Along with the other four goats, Weslie decides to go into the snail's body to check what's wrong with him. On arrival, he gets to know a hybrid germ, Dong Dong (or Dong Dongqiang). However, in order to help him out, they has to serve in the White Bull's army without knowing what's happening. Helping the White Bull Kingdom win the war, they are promoted as colonels. At last, he forgives Wolffy and his family, recognizing it a brave manner. He sends them a trap-gift instead of killing them. In Desert Trek: The Adventure of the Lost Totem In Joys of Seasons In Around the World in 20 Days Weslie travels around the 2010 Shanghai Expo, learning about different cultures. In Moon Castle: The Space Adventure In Smart Dodging In Happy, Happy, Bang! Bang! In Mission Incredible: Adventures on the Dragon's Trail In The Athletic Carousel In The Happy Diary In The Mythical Ark: Adventures in Love & Happiness In Happy Formula In Paddi the Amazing Chef In Meet the Pegasus In Dear Little Wish In The Tailor's Closet In Amazing Pleasant Goat In Love You Babe In Adventures in the Primitive World In Marching to the New Wonderland Weslie is the main pilot of the Magic Train, a train which has special abilities. In The Little Detective In Adventures in the Sea In War of Invention Weslie's "super gadget" are a pair of shoes which give him super speed. In Flying Island: The Sky Adventure Weslie along with other goats plans to travel around the sky. On their way to the sky in their train, Magic Train, Wolffy comes to catch them for Wolnie's birthday in "Tianlang". During their argument, the Sky Crystal from the Wolves' Castle sends them to different flying islands in the sky and blends into the goats' bodies, giving them different ability to strengthen Magic Train. Weslie's ability is to slow other objects in a specific area. Weslie is sent to Tata Town, where he meets the Mechanical Bird. With his help, he repairs the broken Magic Train and sets out to find his companions. He first arrives in the Weather City. There he meets Paddi there in the Weather Factory where all the weathers on the earth are produced in. When arguing with Wolffy, Weslie breaks the Aurora-fruit by mistake, so he has to plant the fruit again or he cannot leave. Luckily, the aurora-fruit is grown by accident. Then Weslie helps Paddi to practice his skill, and helps the Weather Factory to deliver weather fruits. Unfortunately, the Weather Tree is withered by Wolffy. Weslie and Paddi struggle to get back the Weather Seed, which is later eaten by Paddi. Weslie keeps encouraging Paddi to make weather fruits. Eventually they recover the Weather Tree by accident. With Wolffy's help, the Tree is healed and they set off for the next destination. Rainbow Festival Competition.jpg|Weslie and Wolffy during the Rainbow Festival Competition Weslie, Paddi and Tibbie in the Xiha.jpg|Weslie in control of Magic Train Along with Paddi, Weslie reaches the Rainbow City and tries hard to find Tibbie, along with the Seven Colored Spirits who often argue with each other. The goats finally teach the Spirits to be considerate and leave. The three goats then get to the Balloon City where they meet Sparky. They try hard to keep the Balloon City safe from the windstorm. Despite failure, Weslie eventually comes up with ideas to escape from the windstorm. Then they reach the Star Town, where Slowy becomes a baby for eating a kind of fruit by mistake. Slowy is adopted by the Elder Stars. The goats also try to attend to the baby Slowy, just like how he used to take care of them. Weslie along with the goats help to run the Star Theater well, which attracts the Time Star who owns the ability to make someone older. With his help, Slowy is turned back to his old self. But then the goats and the Stars are also babified by Wolffy. Slowy saves them. Suddenly they notice Jonie in the Star Town, but she is only a Little Cloudman. Jonie's ability is to copy objects' shapes, so she changes all the Little Cloudmen into her own shape and let them go to different flying islands in order to attract other goats' attention, listening to the Cloud Giant's advice. The Sky Crystal is originally something to keep the Cloud-Sea Tunnel. Weslie and other goats arrive in the Cloud-Sea Tunnel and try hard to get the Sky Crystal fragments together. So Weslie now found all his companions and finished the adventure in the sky. In Mighty Little Defenders With Wolffy and The Seven Evil Wolves invading the Goat Village every day, Weslie starts to consider if it is possible that goats and wolves can coexist peacefully. Weslie earns the Gun of Defense accidentally when he is cleaning the storehouse up. However, he wouldn't be able to move if he tried to use the gun on full moon nights. General Wolf comes to catch goats with strong functional chips, which nearly breaks the Defensive Cover of the Goat Village designed by the senior goat inventor, Yang Guoguo. Weslie finds it has the same logo as his gun, so he knows the gun is also Yang Guoguo's work. The gun, which can freeze objects, can only be used once a day, so Weslie can only set out to find Yang Guoguo with Slowy and other little goats. Weslie petting Wolffy.jpg|Weslie and the dog Wolffy Weslie checking the letter.jpg|Weslie checking the letter from Wilie Weslie and dog Wolffy scared.jpg|Weslie and the dog Wolffy scared Wolffy who is changed into a dog becomes a spy among the goats. Weslie pets him, calls him Puppy and becomes good friends with him soon. He even helps him many times in danger. When Wolffy receives a letter from his son Wille, he almost expose to Weslie. But Weslie doesn't read the letter and nothing sensitive is written in the letter either. The goats split up to find Yang Guoguo, and Weslie tries to fix the wolves' attention on him. However, he can't move faced with Wonky. Luckily, it's already the dawn before he is caught. Weslie finds Yang Guoguo first. However, his gun is thrown away by Yang Guoguo in the face of Wonky. Thanks to Yang Guoguo's hints, Weslie finds out the reason why Wonky goes ballistic, and handle the problem peacefully. Weslie and Sparky on the ice.jpg|Weslie and Sparky handling Quanji Lang Weslie with Wolffy shadow.jpg|Weslie seeing Wolffy's shadow The second wolf master that is sent by General Wolf is Quanji Lang. He finally catches all the goats up, but Weslie tries hard to promote his gun and unlocks its second skill, burrowing. So they escape in this way. Later in the battle with Quanji Lang, Weslie doesn't realize it's full moon night so he can't move again. Sparky saves him. Weslie remembers seeing Wolffy's shadow but the Puppy comes out. After Quanji Lang is solved, the dog Wolffy turns over the Universal Paint which is used to fix the cracks on the Cover. Weslie suspects the identity of the Puppy, but a shadow in the wolf Wolffy's shape flashing convinces him that the Puppy is not Wolffy. General Wolf sends Baiyan Lang with a chip that can make mud alive. He prevents the goats from getting the keys to the storehouse which contains another bucket of Universal Paint. Weslie along with the dog Wolffy meets Wilie, who has taken Baiyan Lang's plane by mistake. Wilie makes three "Friendship Bracelets" with ivy for the dog, Weslie and himself, saying they will be lifelong good friends as long as they put on the braceleys. Later they are trapped in a thornwood, and Wolffy takes risks getting them out of danger. Weslie's key is stolen by a mudman, but he finally gets his key back. Wolffy's identity and plan to catch Weslie are both known by Wilie, and he has no way to carry out because of Wilie. But finally Wilie clears it and Weslie also knows the dog's identity. On the other hand, Baiyan Lang keeps creating mudmen in his own shape, but he is so tired that there are so many variations. In order to save his uncle, Wolffy turns to Weslie. Weslie deals with it perfectly with his wisdom, Wolffy admitting not catching goats any longer. General Wolf who has already turned other kids into wolves goes for Weslie, but Wolffy moved by Weslie helps him beat General Wolf. Weslie fools General Wolf showing the "Chip Removing Machine" which narrowly changes the little goats back but doesn't change Wolffy back. General Wolf sends out "Wolffy Wanted", but Wolffy and Weslie fail to convince other goats that Wolffy who is in danger now is a kind one. Frustrated, Wolffy leaves from the goats, leaving Weslie back. Weslie, running after Shuangdao Lang and Shuangcha Lang to get the Universal Paint back, who are catching Wolffy for General Wolf, meets Wolffy who wants to pass the Wolves' Training Camp to get Wolfherb, which may recover his wolf nature, at the Wolves' Training Camp, where some tests are quite difficult. Weslie and Wolffy have to pull together to deal with the telpher, so they reconciled in this way. The four gets on the top of the Wolves' Training Camp. Wolffy tries any possible way but it doesn't work. However, Shuangdao and Shuangcha go mad after smelling the Wolfherb. Wolffy comes up with an idea and Weslie helps him to carry out, they finally call the brothers back and they remove all the wolfherb. Wolffy with hunter Weslie.jpg|Weslie facing the wolf hunter Weslie Wolfhunter Weslie.jpg|Wolf hunter Weslie But then the little goats are caught by Ye Tailang. He creates his fantasy world for the goats' dream. In this world, Weslie is a wolf hunter who wants to kill all the wolves to avenge Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. Wolffy tries every possible way to make Weslie awake. Weslie realizes that he is Wolffy's good friend rather than the "wolf hunter". Then Weslie and Wolffy pull together to make other goats awake. General Wolf has upgraded his ultimate chip using the wolfherb from Wolffy's stomach. He can use it to change any other animals into wolves with a wolf's nature. Slowy, Dao Yang and almost all the goats in the Goat Village have been changed into wolves. Wilie and Wolnie keeping the two old goats in a cage, the goats and Wolffy go to Yang Guoguo's recuse in the Wolves' Castle. Weslie listens to Yang Guoguo and General Wolf's talk, knowing they have different memories about something that happened on a full moon night years ago. General Wolf thinks Yang Guoguo attacked him but Yang Guoguo insists he didn't. Found by General Wolf, the other four goats are also changed into wolves. Weslie could only run away with Wolffy. Weslie, Wolffy and Yang Guoguo set out their way again. On their way, Weslie teaches Wolffy how to select fresh grass, and Wolffy teaches Weslie a wolf's howling that conveys feelings to their beloved ones. On their way to the Wolves' Castle, General stops them can traps Weslie and Wolffy in the same cage. He uses wolfherb to rise Wolffy's wolf nature. Wolffy starts to attack Weslie. However, Weslie makes Wolffy recall their hard time together. Wolffy comes back and they escape together using the gun's burrowing skill. Weslie deals with General Wolf using his gun without realizing it's full moon night. He can't move but is saved by Wolffy and others. Meanwhile, Weslie enters the world in the gun and finds a virus in it. Everyone is defeated and Wolffy is just dying to fight against General Wolf. At this time, Weslie wakes up and uses the third skill of the gun, mental communication. Weslie shows General Wolf his memories with Wolffy, proving that goats and wolves can indeed coexist peacefully. General Wolf is moved and decides to stop the fight. They remove the virus together and find out its maker, whose identity remains unknown now. With everyone's efforts, the peaceful coexistence is finally achieved. In Rescue Across Time In The Intriguing Alien Guests Relationships With Wolffy In Mighty Little Defenders,they became friends. Before that, Wolffy always tried to catch him.They were enemies. With Paddi Weslie and Paddi we’re friends since they were really young. Quotes Trivia *His Chinese name, 喜羊羊 (Xǐ Yángyáng), originally comes from the Chinese idiom "喜气洋洋" (Xǐqìyángyáng) which means beaming, jubilant, or full of joy, very happy. A famous writer of the Northern Song dynasty of China, Fan Zhongyan, also contained the variant spelling "喜洋洋" (Xǐyángyáng) in his famous Memorial to Yueyang Tower. In Weslie's name, "洋" (Yáng) is changed into the homophonic "羊" (Yáng) which means "goat" or "sheep". Consequently, the three Chinese characters of Weslie's name literally mean "Happy Goat Goat". *Is Weslie a sheep or a goat? In fact, declares he is a sheep, but they use the word "goat" in almost all their English translations. Gallery View pictures of Weslie here. References Category:Goats Category:Characters